


The Mission

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You are the Winter Soldier’s mission.





	The Mission

“Yes, sir,” he said. “Midnight. Understood.” He hung up the phone, crossed the room, and took a seat facing the door.

Y/N was late. She’d said she would be back at her apartment by nine, but it was nearly ten. Not that he was worried; if something happened to her, his mission would merely...end.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and she walked in. She really was beautiful. It was a shame things had to come to an end.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” she mumbled, throwing her purse and coat on the table. “I stopped to see my father.”

“How is the ambassador?” he asked.

It was apparently the wrong question to ask. Y/N went off on a rant, lamenting every minute of the time she had spent with her father.

He sat back and crossed his arms, wincing at the pinch of the prosthetic fitted over the metal arm, watching her as she paced the room, self-righteous indignation radiating off of her in waves. She was like an angry kitten, back arched, spitting, hissing. She was amusing in an irritating way.

“Do you know what he said to me?” she bitched. “Do you know what he had the nerve to say to me? It’s only been four months since my mother died and he had the balls to look at me, with that look on his face, the one I hate so much and say _Your attitude in this situation is despicable, Y/N._ He’s calling my mother’s murder a situation, James. A situation.”

He shook his head. “And what did you say, my love?”

“I looked him right in the face and said _I know, it’s because I’m done with your shit_ ,” she giggled. “Oh my God, James, he was so pissed!”

He twitched, the familiar name, the alias he’d chosen, sending a ping of...something...through his head. He ignored it, pushed it aside, and focused on the woman in front of him.

“I’m sure he was,” he nodded.

“We’ve never fought like that before. We were screaming at each other, Jesus, it was so loud that his bodyguards came in. You should have seen their faces when he ordered them to leave. They actually looked like they were worried about what he might do to me.”

His head come up. That was exactly what he needed to hear. He held his hand out to her, gesturing for her to come to him. 

A smile spread across her face, she kicked off her shoes, and crossed the room, taking his hand and straddling him. He cupped her face with his right hand, stroking her cheek. She really was beautiful. 

“I love you, James,” she murmured, pushing up on her knees, catching his lips in hers, her hands sliding beneath his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, rolling to his side, her body beneath his, his hips nestled between her legs. He kissed her, a deep, probing kiss. Y/N moaned, her arms and legs wrapped around him, dragging him closer to her.

“I’d be lost without you,” she whispered. “You’re all I have.”

He smiled, his lips against hers, the fingers of his right hand tangling in her hair, the fingers on his left tracing the line of her throat.

“Mmm,” she hummed.

He broke off the kiss and wrapped his left hand around her throat, squeezing. A choking gasp left her, her eyes widening. She grabbed his wrist with both hands, kicking her feet, her body bucking beneath him.

“James,” she rasped. “Let me go.”

“I can’t,” he growled.

She slapped at his hands, struggling weakly. “W-why?”

He could only stare at her, squeezing harder, his metal hand crushing her windpipe, not releasing her until the light in her eyes began to fade, and her arms fell to her side.

Once she was gone, he pressed a kiss to her lips. “You were my mission.”

* * *

The Winter Soldier watched the headline flash across the screen as he dialed the phone.

**_Breaking News...UN Ambassador arrested for murder of daughter. Body found in his office._ **

“Waiting for extraction,” he said when the phone was answered. “Mission complete.”


End file.
